Ripper Roo (Boss Fights)
Ripper Roo is a boss in the first Crash Bandicoot game, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and Crash Team Racing. Crash Bandicoot This boss fight is held at the top of the waterfall on Wumpa Island and is the second boss fight. In addition, it is the first boss fight on the second island. It starts with Ripper Roo bouncing towards the camera then it goes down to nine squares that are on water. Ripper Roo has three hit points. Crash then appears on the bottom square and Ripper Roo starts bouncing onto the middle, lower-left and lower-right squares. Big TNT crates start falling from the waterfall and Crash needs to get the TNT crates to blow up when Ripper Roo's near them. Once he's blown up he laughs madly turning him red and he'll start bouncing onto the right, middle, left and bottom squares. After he is hit a second time, he'll bounce onto the top, right, bottom and left squares then after blown laughing up he lands on the bottom square and collapses. A good strategy in the boss fight is to jump onto the sides of the area and jump out to activate the TNT crates. Video Walkthrough 300px|left Password This corresponds to a save file at this level (26%, 0 keys, 3 gems). Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Called Dr. Roo (it seems he became smarter) in this game is the first boss and again has three hit points. The setting is in the same waterfall from Crash 1, except Ripper Roo has settled in it. In the beginning Ripper Roo (who's wearing a top hat, has blonde hair and a mustache, glasses and a cane) sitting on his desk seems to be reading a book. He hears Crash arrive then knocks his books off his desk and he himself jumps off, grabbing a cane. Every time he bounces he lays TNT squares which start from six. Ripper Roo lays down fourteen TNTs and stays on the last one which blows him up and he goes back to his former-self laughing madly losing his top hat and cane. This time he lays fourteen nitro squares and he jumps on the last one but blows him up and is knocked out Crash can spin Ripper Roo repeat this two more times and Ripper Roo falls softly onto the ground unconscious and Crash will go to the next Warp Room. Video Walkthrough left|300px Crash Team Racing Ripper Roo is the first boss in this game.Ripper Roo will greet you by saying "You crazy enough to race me? I'll show you wild driving! Last one to cross the finish line is a rotton brain!" He is raced on his home track, Roo's Tubes. He will lay an infinite amount of TNTs. After defeating him, Ripper Roo will say "You're crazier than me! Have a key. Good luck! You'll need it!" Video Walkthrough 300px|left Gallery Ripper Roo Level Icon.png|Icon from the load/save screen in Crash 2. Category:Boss Fights Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Team Racing